


Happily Ever After -7x11 rewrite-

by WishIHadWings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Other, the only version of 7x11 im willing to believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIHadWings/pseuds/WishIHadWings
Summary: What should have happened at the borderline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm rewriting yet ANOTHER Gallavich break up...
> 
> Hope this helps heal your broken souls x

Ian didn’t know what he was getting himself into when he joined Mickey to run away to Mexico. It excited him and pumped adrenaline through his veins. He felt more alive with Mickey than he did when he was without him for a year and a half.

So when he hopped in the car and drove into the sunset he didn’t think about consequences. That was until he realized Mickey hardly had a plan and had no money. Ian worried for the only person he truly loved, and he could feel his heart beating in his throat when they drove past a police car.

He was beginning to second guess everything but tried his best to shake it off. He was with Mickey, and that mattered more.

Mickey was equally as afraid, but he was used to this kind of danger. He put himself on the line for Ian multiple times and hoped Ian would do the same for him. All he wanted was that Happily Ever After he dreamed about with the only person he cared for, and he was sure that’s what Ian wanted too.

He also gave Ian every opportunity to walk away but he didn’t…Although somewhere deep down he knew that something could very quickly change. The way these two loved each other was like being on a rollercoaster. They never knew what would be around the bend.

So after a hard day and night of conflicting feelings, they were here at the border with the Mexican sun warming their skin. Ian had taken out all the money from his bank account, and Mickey disguised himself as a female, who coincidentally was also named Mickey.

Ian leaned against the car they had stolen and thought deeply about what was to come next, as if that wasn’t all he was thinking about the night before.

He weighed out the good and the bad, watching the border patrol with their dogs inspect every car that went through.

What if they figured out it was Mickey? How could Ian deal with that? What if Ian got into trouble for helping Mickey out? He would be risking everything he’s done for himself.

Was Ian prepared to go against the morals he was taught and give it all up for the man he loved?

Maybe.

“Alright, you’re driving” Mickey told him, going to get into the passenger seat.

Ian stood, staring at the border. He knew Mickey had no one but him and he couldn’t stand the thought of hurting him again, but Ian couldn’t be the thrill-seeker he used to be. He had a job, he was on his meds. He was doing so well with himself.

But what if he went back home to the mediocre life he had and regretted never going through with this? After all they’ve been through together you would think there’d be some sort of happy ending.

Maybe hot beaches, sandals and tequila in Mexico was the right answer.

Mickey slammed the car door when he noticed Ian not responding

“What’s the matter with you?” he questioned “let’s go”

He walked to face Ian who stared into the distance. There was that bend. The last bend before the rollercoaster came to an end.

Mickey could taste his freedom only miles away but then Ian looked him in the eye. He knew that look, it was the same look Ian had when he broke up with Mickey the first time.

“I can’t” Ian spoke before he had even made up his mind

Mickey recognized his fear, taking a quick glance at the border.

“You _can_ ” Mickey assured him “get behind the wheel and drive the damn car”

Ian looked down and sighed, he couldn’t take this.

“Ian we’re one stop from the finish line”

From freedom.

Ian pulled the cash he withdrew from the bank, Mickey’s brows furrowed

“What the fuck is that?”

Ian went to pass it to Mickey, but he quickly pushed it away.

“I don’t want your fucking money!” Mickey told him “I want you to come with m-” he choked on his words as he felt his sadness tighten around his throat.

He shouldn’t have built himself up to believe that this time would be different, at least it hurt only a little bit less this time.

Only a little bit less.

Ian didn’t listen, walking to the car to place the cash on the dashboard. He hadn’t completely made up his mind, but Mickey needed the cash more than Ian did.

Ian had a good life and all he wanted was for Mickey to live happily. He wasn’t confident Mickey would ever live a good and happy life with Ian because Mickey lived _for_ Ian, not _with_ Ian.

Ian was both boring and chaotic and he wanted so much more than that for Mickey. He wanted Mickey to have someone who was fun and comforting, someone he wouldn’t have to worry about. He wanted Mickey to have _normal_.

And most importantly, he wanted Mickey to live his life for _himself_.

Ian didn’t deserve Mickey, and Mickey deserved someone so much better than Ian.

He grabbed his backpack and jacket. Mickey just didn’t want to believe it.

“Don’t do this” he pleaded

“I love you” Ian spoke in a serious tone, hiding back his emotions.

“Then get in the _fucking_ car” Mickey persisted, but it was no use.

“This isn’t me anymore” Ian explained “I’m sorry”

“And what makes you think this is what I wanted, huh? Do you think this is who I want to be?” Mickey responded angrily, his eyes intimidatingly staring into Ian’s.

“I didn’t want this for myself” He told him “I would never have ended up here if it wasn’t for you” He pinned the blame on Ian

“Mickey, stop” Ian begged, feeling his guilt slowly suffocate him “you’re making this harder for me…”

Ian went to lean in for a final kiss to say goodbye but Mickey shoved him off, his anger rising higher.

“Harder for you!?” Mickey scoffed “Do you _love me_?”

Ian’s eyes begun to glaze over, he swallowed down the aching sob at the back of his throat.

“Yes” Ian’s voice shook

“You love me?” Mickey asked again sternly, taking a step closer.

“Yes! I fucking love you Mickey!” Ian cried

“Then fucking fight for me!” Mickey yelled.

The two fell silent, Ian recuperated his emotions, taking a deep breath and wiping away the tears that were about to overflow.

Mickey shook his head and muttered a quiet ‘ _fuck’_

“Y-You deserve so much better than me” Ian croaked

“Why the fuck would I want better than you!?” Mickey questioned, raising his voice again “After everything, after how hard I fought for _you_ why would I want better?”

“I-I don’t—”

“After seven years of this hell we’ve been through, do you think anyone could love either of us the same way?”

“No—just—I’m not the person I used to be, I’ve changed” Ian tried to make Mickey understand

“And I’ve been in prison. Do you know what that’s like, hmm? It’s like being trapped in your own _stupid_ head. Nothing changes in there, the days pass but you don’t progress”

Mickey could feel himself choking up again

“You had freedom, Ian.” His voice shook “You could go _find yourself_. All I had in there _was myself_ , and I swear I nearly fucking _lost_ whoever the fuck I was because it’s a shit-show” Mickey breathed deeply “You had a year and a half to become something amazing whilst my life was put on hold for a year and a half _for you_ just to end up staying the same _fucking_ criminal people see me as”

Ian just stared, unable to find the words to respond. His heart ached for Mickey.

“But I’m out, and I want to progress” Mickey spoke softly, pacing closer to Ian “I want to find myself and I want to be better, _with you_ there”

Mickey quickly wiped the tear that fell down Ian’s cheek and Ian leaned in for a kiss, Mickey didn’t oblige, allowing their lips to touch.

Ian gripped him by the nape and pulled him closer, Mickey held onto his waist as the couple leaned onto the car, their tongues touching lightly as they devoured the passionate embrace.

Mickey pulled away before Ian was ready and as he went in for another kiss Mickey backed off, sliding his thumb gently over Ian’s bottom lip.

“Do whatever you want man it’s your life, but that border is the last risk we’d have to take. Really think about this, because I’m not sure if we’d ever see each other again and I—” Mickey exhaled a breath he didn’t even know he was holding  

“Just…Think about it” Mickey gave Ian a sad smile before placing his hand on his cheek.

Ian closed his eyes and breathed deeply as the presence of his lover walked away and got in the driver seat of the stolen car, leaving the door open as he lit a cigarette.

Ian looked up at the sky with squinted eyes as the sun nearly burned into his retinas.

Mickey sat, shakily exhaling the smoke in his lungs as he worried about what was to come. He heard Ian’s footsteps on the dirt road and felt his stomach twist.

The shadow of Ian covered Mickey as he gripped onto the top of the car door. Mickey slowly looked up at the golden boy and hoped for the worst.

“You’re in my seat” Ian smirked slightly

Mickey stared, his eyes widening “You’re going to come?”

“Yeah” his smile turned soft “You’re a risk worth taking”

The grin that emerged on the fugitive’s face was brighter than the sun. Ian helped him up from the driver seat and got in, passing Mickey the wig he had to wear.

Mickey put on the wig and made sure to fix up anything that looked remotely suspicious as Ian started the car.

“Ready?” Ian asked, shifting the car into drive.

Mickey felt a whirlwind of butterflies, taking a deep breath. He smiled at Ian.

“Yeah, let’s ride”

 

Ian was nervous as he rolled up to the border, but reminded himself that everything would be okay for as long as he had Mickey.

He greeted Border Patrol and Mickey quickly looked up from an old magazine to smile at them, the two were silently holding their breath as everything was checked.

Suddenly, the barricade started to rise and the two smiled with relief. They had done it.

Saying goodbye to the guards and the old life they lived, they rolled into the boarder of Mexico with no plan on turning back.

They were finally going to live their Happily Ever After.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @igotamagicpenis


End file.
